watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 140
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis In a new outfit with her hair tied up in a ponytail, Tomoko nervously waits checking her clothes wondering if they will be good enough to be with Katō visiting Aoyama Gakuin University. She checks the clock and notes that she arrived about twenty minutes early so she would not worry about being late. The side narration reads, "Third visit to a university! Today, Katō-san with Tomo." Tomoko notes that despite not being a college student, she has visited colleges three days in a row Katō calls out to her as she arrives. She asks Tomoko if she has been waiting, and Tomoko stammers and whispers that she has not. She compliments Tomoko's outfit, for which, sweating, Tomoko thanks her. Though they are early, Katō suggests that the start their journey. Standing next to Katō on the train with a stunned expression and sweating, Tomoko cannot believe that Katō complimented her. She quickly feels the need to return the compliment since "girls basically compliment one another." Blushing, she stammers a whisper that Katō looks "beautiful." Smiling, Katō denies it and asks her why she would so suddenly compliment her. Tomoko stammers and thinks that only people use to receiving compliments can deny them. The title page depicts an awestruck Tomoko standing with Katō as the breeze blows their skirts. The caption at the level of their blowing skirts reads "Blowing in the spring breeze (春風に吹かれて・''harukaze ni fukarete'')." A campus guide asks Katō and others participating to show their application numbers, while another invites everyone to join a campus tour whenever they wish. Another invites participants to try a VR volunteering experience. Tomoko inwardly considers this university with an open campus livier than the others she has visited. Katō suggests they go to the presentation for the time being. At the overview presentation, a student explains the history of Aoyama Gakuin University: it has an eighty-year history aiming for education based on Christian faith, love, and service. She stresses the university's focus on a comprehensive English curriculum so graduates may compete in an international society. With partnerships with many overseas universities, their students may study abroad in countries of their choice. The university also has a strong volunteer culture that encourages students to help at disaster sites and in third-world countries. As the student continues, Tomoko muses that she thought it looked like a college where students just fooled around; she now sees it more as a missionary school. When the student gives the gender ratio of seven women to three men, Tomoko now understands why she noticed all the women attending. While she believes it is a good university, she wonders if someone like her could attend it. She feels she is the type who would have erotic thoughts while crossing herself. As they leave the auditorium, Katō asks Tomoko what she thought of the presentation. Tomoko admits that she thinks the university is better than she thought it would be. She asks Katō why she wants to attend, and Katō explains that her older brother is a graduate. Katō continues by pointing out a large cedar tree to Tomoko. She recalls it decorated as a Christmas tree with a choir singing. In a sparkling flashback as a junior high school student, Katō describes her joy seeing it and wanting to attend the university as well. Blushing, Katō admits that it is a "simple" reason, but Tomoko tries to reassure her that it is not. Katō confesses that she does not know what she wants to study, which is why she came to the open campus. She then asks if Yuri Tamura and Hina Nemoto went to see other universities. Tomoko responds that she saw separate universities with each. She admits that she was not very interested in Yuri's university but was with Hina's. However, Katō's may be the best since she has not decided on a major and suggests that she likes the ginko trees and chapels. Inwardly, Tomoko thinks it has the kind of campus one sees all the time in manga and light novels. Katō smiles and responds that Tomoko's reasons are not much different than hers. Emiri Uchi walks with Miyazaki and her other friends: the currently unnamed Nagi (Girl with Glasses) and Kayo (Girl with Black Hair). Nagi happily remarks that the university is great and fashionable. Kayo agrees and notes that while the school is strict she will apply. Miyazaki looks to Uchi and declares that she will appy as well with them. Though inwardly uncertain, Uchi also publicly agrees to apply. Uchi walks by a statue of the Madonna and thinks that the university is a nice and peaceful place, but "something's missing," as the statue takes on the face of Tomoko. Uchi rationalizes that perhaps the campus is too "dazzling" for her who has become use to "Creepy (キモ・''kimo'')." "If only these statues were a little grosser, . ." she muses. As her group passes in the background, Katō notes that next are department overviews where visitors may sit in a model class. She asks Tomoko which one she wants to try, and Tomoko stammers and asks Katō which one she wants. At that moment, Uchi suddenly sees Tomoko and stops stunned as one of her friends calls her name. Girl with Black Hair calls to Katō then questioningly adds Tomoko's last name. Girl with Glasses eagerly greets them as Uchi scowls and sweats. Tomoko inwardly notes that it is "Emoji's group." Girl with Glasses tells Katō that she certainly seems to belong at the university. As Katō accepts the compliment, Uchi inwardly wonders why Tomoko and Katō are together and thinks, "Disgusting! Disgusting (キモい・''kimoi'')!" Katō explains to the Girl with Glasses that she and Tomoko are just about to attend a faculty presentation. The Girl with Glasses asks what faculty, and Katō replies, "Faculty of Integrated Culture and Information Policy." The Girl with Glasses remarks that Uchi is interested in the Department of Business Administration. As Miyazaki asks Uchi to confirm that she wants to see Business Administration, Tomoko wonders what type of "mart" "Emoji" would run. Uchi surprisingly replies that she does not, because she is interested in culture. Miyazaki is stunned by this reply: "since when did you care about culture?!" They all attend a presentation from the Faculty of Integrated Culture and Information Policy with Tomoko sitting between Katō and Uchi. The presenter explains that the department examines the production of culture and arts. As she continues, Tomoko thinks that AoGaku is the best school she has visited. She wonders if, even though she does not know how to plan or produce anything, could she study it. She looks at Katō and wonders if she is interested in this sort of thing. Katō notices her looking, smiles, and whispers "what?" Embarrassed, Tomoko inwardly still cannot look at Katō when they are so close. She quickly turns away to find herself looking into the face of Uchi who is also surprised. Blushing and sweating, Uchi wonders why Tomoko is suddenly looking at her: "Is she trying to 'produce (プロデュース・''purodeūsu'')' me? Disgusting!" For her part, Tomoko decides to calm down by looking at the "simple face" of Uchi as Katō watches pleasantly. Outside, Tomoko purchases a sandwich from a cart and is surprised that the university has such things. She eats lunch on a bench with Katō to her right and Uchi to her left. Miyazaki sits quietly on an adjacent bench next to the Girls with Glasses and Black Hair who talk to one another. Katō turns to Tomoko and asks her what she plans to do during the afternoon. Tomoko stammers a "why?" Katō replies that she plans to take part in another class and take a campus tour. Tomoko quickly agrees with this suggestion. Katō smiles at her, Tomoko blushes, and Uchi angrily grips and bites into her sandwich. Katō hands Tomoko the broucher and asks her to choose a good class. As Tomoko looks through it, she reads to herself, "Introduction to the Mystery Novel," and is surprised the university has such a class. She looks at the waiting and smiling Katō and concludes that she is not the type of person who would be interested. She whispers that whatever Katō likes will be good as she nervously takes a bite of her own sandwich. Still smiling, Katō insists that she wants to hear what Tomoko wants. Stunned in Katō's anime glow, Tomoko fears that Katō is angry. She starts to choke on her sandwich, and when Katō offers her her water bottle Tomoko fixates on her lips. Uchi, sweating, offers her water as well, and Tomoko quickly takes Uchi's water and hands it back to the sweating Uchi. Tomoko wonders why Katō silently stares at her untaken water bottle. Katō breaks the silence by asking her what is next. Tomoko quickly suggests the "Introduction to the Mystery Novel" to which Katō immediately agrees. Tomoko finds the class very interesting and thinks that she does not have to attend Moringa University to find the same. As she looks at the brochure of the College of Literature, Tomoko wonders what kind of theater department AoGaku has, because Hina may be interested in it. Outside, Tomoko takes the campus tour with Uchi next to her. She thinks that she can do what she wants there. Thinking of her friends, she does wonder if it is too demanding for Yū Naruse. After the tour, Miyazaki asks Uchi if they should return. Uchi pauses and asks about "those two people," as she stares at Katō and Tomoko sitting on a bench together. Miyazaki asks, "Katō-san and that person?" and finds them being together as friends "surprising." Uchi does not answer. Katō asks Tomoko if she is a little tired. Tomoko denies it and, without stammering or whispering, responds that she found the place fun and good, and she thinks Hina and Yuri may be interested in attending as well. Katō places her hand on the bench next to Tomoko as she says her name. She declares that this day with her made her very happy, and she wants to know "Kuroki-san's true feelings." Tomoko stammeringly repeats "true feelings?" Katō confesses that she attended the open campus that day because she thinks she wants to attend university with Tomoko, but she wonders if Tomoko thinks differently. Tomoko starts to reply that that is not the case, but Katō continues to ask if she wishes to stay with Yuri, Hina, and Uchi. To herself, Tomoko wonders why "Emoji" is included with the other two. Katō pleasantly suggests over a flashback of Uchi and Tomoko staring at one another blushing in the lecture, that Tomoko finds it more fun to talk with Uchi than her. Inwardly, Tomoko protests that she just finds it easier to talk to an emoji and was not ignoring Katō. Katō further notes that Tomoko refused her water and took Uchi's. Sweating, Tomoko continues her inward protest that drinking from Katō's bottle would be an "indirect kiss (間接キス・''kansetsu kisu'')" from Katō but she does not care if it is from Uchi. While Katō sits in silence, Tomoko thinks. She fears that she cannot be a friend with a person like Katō. She laments that while did not want to reveal her true personality during the visit, she only ended up making Katō feel bad. As she continues thinking, Uchi leaves her group of friends gathered behind her bench and slowly walks towards her. Tomoko continues to think that Katō honestly told her that she wanted to attend the same university as her, and to respond truthfully, they have to face one another honestly. She looks at Katō and responds emphatically: "Katō-san. Actually, I am a huge pervert (ド変態・''do hentai'')!" Behind her, Uchi's friends marvel at what "that person" is saying, while Uchi recalls, "She did ''steal my panties!" Tomoko continues to confess that when she was caught looking at pictures of penises in class, she blamed a friend for sending them to her as a prank when she really searched for them herself. Katō calmly replies, "so what?" This stuns Tomoko, but she continues that for this reason she thinks she is not the type of person Katō could be friends with. Katō again calmly ask rhetorically if the fact that Tomoko looks at pictures of penises is the reason that prevents Tomoko from being her friend. Inwardly, Tomoko is shocked that Katō is the type who would call it by its ruder word: ペニス (''penisu). She protests that it is not just "that," and she asks if Katō remembers that she credited her for reconciling Hina and Okada. When Katō responds that she does, Tomoko confesses that she did it by simply showing Okada an eroge game. Katō smiles quietly then responds that Tomoko was still able to reconcile them when she could not. She then asks, "other than that?" Whispering and stammering, Tomoko continues to confess that her sexual fantasies involve her friends whom she sexually harasses. Katō responds again, "other than that anything else?" Tomoko responds with the shocked "EH (え)?!" Smiling in anime lens flare, Kato invites Tomoko to tell her anything about herself that she does not know. Still stunned, Tomoko inwardly calls her "St. Mary," while she marvels that whatever she tells Katō does not creep her out. Behind her, Uchi seeths. Nevertheless, on the train Uchi snoozes against Tomoko, who sits next to a beaming Katō. Katō asks her if, "after all," she will or will not apply to AoGaku. After a pause, Tomoko declares that she will, though she does admit that she will apply to others. Katō then happily asks what constitutes the sexual harassment Tomoko inflicts on her friends, which shocks Tomoko yet again. Still, sweating and smiling, Tomoko responds that she tells dirty stories, "saying them . . . with erotic looks." Katō stares at her for a moment, while Tomoko wonders if she finally succeeded in creeping her out, then asks, "is that all?" "Is that all?!" a surprised Tomoko repeats as Uchi snoozing is disturbed. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko *Asuka Katō *Yuri Tamura (mentioned) *Hina Nemoto (mentioned) *Emiri Uchi *Uchi's Friends **Miyazaki **Nagi (unnamed Girl with Glasses) **Kayo (unnamed) *Yū Naruse (mentioned) *Akane Okada (mentioned) Referbacks *Tomoko still inwardly refers to Uchi as "Emoji." *'"Is Yū a Natural Blond?":' a sort of running story in this series and the prequel/spin-off ''Watashi no Tomodachi ga Motenai no wa Dō Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui'', or shortened to TomoMote by fans, is that Yū is not very smart. She infamously fails the entrance exam to Makuhari Shuuei High School. *Tomoko visited "Moringa (森永) University" in Chapter 139. *Uchi sleeping against Tomoko is similar to Tomoko sleeping against Katō in Chapter 131. **Uchi also goes out of her way in Chapter 117 to be on the train Tomoko normally takes when she hears Miyazaki complain about being pressed up against Tomoko. *Tomoko infamously looks at pictures of penises in Chapter 43. Cultural References *'AoGaku' (青学):' Tomoko uses an abbreviation for Aoyama Gakuin University (青山学院大学・''Aoyama Gakuin Daigaku). *Madonna Statue:' No, not of Ms. Ciccone. Tomoko later calls Katō "Maria Sama" (マリアサマ) which the ''furikana gives as "Mother" (おかあさん). *'Playstation Controller': Tomoko mentally maps a button to each of her friends' school tour choices. Trivia *'キモ' (kimo):' Uchi appears to inwardly refer to Tomoko with this nickname. "''Kimo" means "strange" among other things including "gross," and "creepy." It is the same root for her "Disgusting! (キモい・''kimoi'')!" *Uchi calls Tomoko by her last name (黒木). *"Are You Trying to Produce Me?":' Uchi says 私をプロデュースしようとしてるの？ "Produce (プロデュース・''purodeūsu)" refers to Tomoko turning Uchi into an idol, in Uchi's mind. *The furigana for the kanji of "Katō (加藤)" without the "san" is sometimes given as このひと (konohito・"this person") which WataMote traditionally uses to indicate what the character actually says with the kanji used to avoid confusion. *'ド' (do):' is added to give emphasis to the next word like "mega," "ultra," "super" and the like. Interestingly, the linked explanation gives "fucking pervert" as the translation for ド変態. As shockingly funny as that confession would be from Tomoko to Katō, Tomoko does not usually swear to others and probably would not to Katō. *'Dic(k)tionary: Tomoko uses the Japanese word for "penis (ちんちん・''chinchin'')," while Katō calls it by the loanword ペニス (penisu) which surprises Tomoko. Memorable Moments *Tomoko returns to stammering and whispering when with Katō. *Uchi sees Tomoko with Katō. *Uchi has her own nickname for Tomoko. *'Ace Student Tomoko:' while Tomoko appears the "slacker" and even aspires to become a "NEET" to even fantasizing becoming dependent of her brother when she thinks of her future in past chapters, Tomoko never receives criticism for being a bad student from either her teacher Ogino or her mother. This chapter and the two previous suggest that she is thinking about her future a bit more maturely. However, a later chapter will reveal that Tomoko is ranked about the middle of her class which is, to her horror, also where Masaki Yoshida is ranked. *Tomoko seems to care about Hina and Yuri enough to consider whether or not they would want to attend AoGaku. *Tomoko saddens Class Mom. *Tomoko confesses about the "Dick Incident." *Katō is interested in and is not offended by how Tomoko sexually harasses her friends. *Uchi is finally up against Tomoko on a train, but she is asleep. Quotes *"Katō-san?! . . . and Ku-Kuroki? san" - Girl with Black Hair *"I invited you along to this open campus because I wanted to go to college together with you, Kuroki-san. But it sounds like you don't want to go to college with me." - Katō *"Hey? What is 'sexual harassment against your friend?'" - Katō Gallery Tomoko Katō Breeze c140.png Tomoko Compares Colleges c140.png|Tomoko Compares Colleges Uchi Nickname for Tomoko c140.png|'Uchi's Nickname for Tomoko:' Uchi: Kimosa's there?! Uchi's Friend: Ucchi?! Uchi Disgusting c140.png|'キモ'い':' "Disgusting! Disgusting!" Tomoko Imagines Uchi Business c140.png|'エモジ　マート:' "Emoji Mart" Uchi Offers Tomoko Water c140.png|''WataMote Wikia'' deems this also totally innocent. It is just water. Yes. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters